


MM Drabbles

by ChemicalMayhem



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crash learning to use his drills for normal everyday things, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, MetalCrash (implied), Multi, Triumph (in a way)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMayhem/pseuds/ChemicalMayhem
Summary: Various Megaman drabbles/ficlets to get me back into the swing of writing after not writing for so long. Tags and rating will be updated with each chapter.





	1. Love- QuickTurbo

Quick leaned back against Turbo, both of them taking it slow for once. Turbo was supposed to be practicing for an upcoming race, but due to a storm practice had been cancelled, so instead the two decided to have a quiet day in. Turbo had his back against the wall, Quick sprawled between his legs, his back to Turbo’s chest, playing with a rubik’s cube. He was trying to see just how fast he could solve it. His record so far was 8 seconds, but he wanted to half that.

The taller of the two was content just watching and playing timer, only speaking to tell Quick his most recent time, and noting any improvement. Though as time went on, it seemed Quick was only getting.. Slower? And, Turbo noticed, he seemed as if he was distracted. 

Said distraction was confirmed as Quick finished up with the cube, threw it to the side, and sat up, turning to face the other bot. He had a troubled expression on his face, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but paused and closed it again. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried again. 

“Can…” Quick paused again, and Turbo sat up, giving him an almost concerned look, but gestured for the red bot to continue. “Can I ask you something? It’s probably stupid but I've been wondering about it.” 

A short nod from Turbo and Quick continued. “Do you think… That as robots, even though we were programmed to be as much like humans as possible, do you think we can feel love?” 

Turbo considered for a moment, and Quick reached for the rubik’s cube again, fiddling with it as the other thought over his answer. 

“I think we can experience love, yes. As you said, we are programmed to be just like humans, and can experience most, if not all, emotions a human can. I don’t see why love should be any different.” He paused, waiting to see if Quick would reply. When he didn’t, Turbo continued. “For example, I know both you and I love racing. That’s love, right? So yeah, I’d say we can feel love.”

Quick regarded him, thinking over the answer he was given. “Well yeah, but that’s different. Love for things is different than love for others, isn’t it?” 

“You love your brothers, don’t you?” Turbo cocked his head as he responded, seemingly confused. “I know I do.”

The red bot nodded. “Of course I love my brothers! I’d do anything for them, I’d die for them. There’s no question there. But again, that’s not what I mean. That love is different!” He huffed, throwing the rubik’s cube to the side again.

Turbo could tell Quick was getting frustrated, and decided to cut to the chase. “You mean romantic love, don’t you? It’s not so different than the other types of love. We should be able to feel that too. In fact, I have a feeling you already do.” If Turbo could smirk, he would be. 

Quick’s eyes widened, and he turned his head, looking anywhere but at Turbo. “W-What? No, how do you figure?” 

“That you’re asking is enough of a giveaway. But also how you got flustered when I said that.” He picked up the cube Quick had discarded and started playing with it as he waited for Quick’s response, which came almost instantly. 

“I’m not flustered!” He insisted, though it was obviously far from the truth. 

“Embarrassed, then.” Turbo shrugged, amusement radiating from him. It was mean to tease Quick like this, but oh so fun.

Quick huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not embarrassed either!” 

“Who is it?” The taller bot asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“It’s none of your business..” Quick was averting his gaze again, the rest of the room suddenly becoming a lot more interesting.

“So you are in love.” Turbo proclaimed, his voice turning from teasing to positively giddy. 

Quick quite literally squeaked. “I didn’t say that!” 

“You just did.” Turbo stated quite matter-of-factly, rather proud of himself for getting this far. He’d be grinning ear to ear if it was physically possible. Or possible at all, rather.

The red bot threw his arms up dramatically, exasperation written clearly on his face. “Fine! I am! But it’s none of your business who…”

“Come on, I’m what, your best friend? Off the track anyway.”

“Yeah, and that’s the problem!” Quick yelled. He quickly realized what he had said and his eyes widened, body becoming tense.

Turbo put two and two together almost instantly, and he froze. “Wait.. It’s me, isn’t it?” 

Quick only nodded, keeping his gaze down, directed at his lap. He seemed to shrink in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. Turbo watched, before leaning over and wrapping his arms around the smaller bot. “Why didn’t you just say so?” 

Leaning into the other’s touch, Quick sighed. “I was afraid? I don’t want to ruin what we already have just because of some stupid unreciprocated feelings I’ve got…” 

Turbo pulled back from the hug, though he left a hand on Quick’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” He waited until the smaller bot had done so before continuing. “This isn’t gonna ruin anything, alright? And anyway, who said it was unreciprocated? Now you’re just putting words in my mouth, or so to speak. I don’t exactly have a mouth for you to put words into…” Trailing off, Turbo shrugged. 

Quick was visibly shocked, and opened his mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. He cleared his throat. “Wait, you mean…?” 

Turbo nodded, pulling the other back into a hug. “I do. I love you, Quick.” 

Quick melted into the embrace, all tension leaving his body. “I love you too, Turbo.”


	2. Triumph- MetalCrash (ish?)

The loud yell of “Ha! I did it!” could be heard throughout most of the Wily Castle, resonating down the halls from the direction of Crashman’s room. It was closely followed by the sound of running, steadily heading towards the main room. As per the norm, most of the second gen robot masters were grouped there, the only one missing being Crash. Which, as far as they all could tell, wouldn’t be the case for much longer. 

Crash came bounding into the room, sliding to a stop and nearly crashing into the table. Held between his drills was a single Capri Sun pouch, the straw sticking out at an angle. By how beaten up and bent it was, the others could easily tell a struggle had been had. The orange bot was grinning in his excitement, nearly bouncing on his feet. “Guys! Look!” 

Metal was the first to respond, glancing at Crash and then back to the pouch. “You… got a drink?” The confusion was clear on his face, and Crash shook his head. “Close! But I did it! All by myself!” 

The other robot masters in the room just kind of ignored the pair, Quick threw a quick “Good Job” their way, followed by a thumbs up from Heat, but that was it. Things like this were pretty normal with Crash, but Metal’s face still lit up. “You got the straw in by yourself?” A quick nod from the drill bot and Metal grinned. “Good job! I knew you’d be able to do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [ @MooseKababs ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/profile) for giving me the idea for this Drabble!


End file.
